Distraction
by Hyrate
Summary: Sanji and Zoro easily gets distracted... especially if someone has an eye on our blond chef! What is a swordsman to do? MILD CONTENT/ Yaoi Implied


**DISTRACTED**

by: Hyrate

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**YAOI!**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

"Hello, pretty lady," Sanji whispered with all his charms as he sat on a counter of a town where they were staying for supplies.

The lady giggled and gave Sanji a wink before going off to another table where she took orders from customers.

Sanji smiled, and then turned an ugly face to the marimo beside him.

"And here I thought you had asked me to go on a date when in reality you just want me to help you locate your swords… Oi, you simpleton, can't you still remember where you had your swords fixed?"

Zoro, who was frowning seriously to himself, closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"What am I? A distraction for your unending self reflection?," Sanji muttered as he placed his chin on top of his right hand, "Anyway, don't you think leaving your swords for a few moments and then forgetting the place where you left them is absolutely ridiculous. You are really hopeless!"

Zoro didn't answer but merely continued his contemplation. Sanji rolled his eyes and touched the glass that was served for him. He won't be there if Zoro did not ask him to. And all the while he felt kinda excited the marimo took initiative to invite him to walk around... only to realize it was all because of his swords… He wouldn't call it one-sided love though as he was sure his swordsman was very affectionate to him. Nevertheless, Zoro was not that good in admitting feelings.

"You're no fun at all," Sanji muttered as he looked upward.

"Hey there," said a voice. Sanji looked around and saw a man with brown hair sat on the next stool next to him, "You seem lonely,"

Sanji blinked at the guy who was smartly smiling at him. _What's this guy_? He thought to himself.

"Do I look lonely to you?" he said, gesturing his head toward Zoro who was still silent beside him, "My companion's an airhead but definitely still beside me,"

"That so?" the guy placed his glass on the counter, "What a shame. And here I thought I can finally meet a lovely looking guy."

Sanji raised an eyebrow and then looked closely at the guy. _Was the guy hitting on him?_

He looked sideways at Zoro and felt inclined to tease him. Zoro was, after all, not that too showy when it comes to being jealous.

"You look distracted," the stranger smiled meaningfully at him, making Sanji feel like an octopus ready to wrap eight hands on his prey.

"I'm lovely, but I'm taken," he replied after a few moments to the guy as he took a stick of cigarette from his pocket. He was not an idiot to stoop that low and make his man jealous, although the idea was enticing… and what more, he could already feel the deadly aura of his companion right that moment.

"Well, whatever," the brown haired guy, who, in Sanjis's opinion has good looks but not as macho as his swordsman, "allow me to at least give you my manner,"

And he leaned a little close to Sanji to offer him his lighter. Sanji smirked and then had his cigarette lit. Oh well, no one can refuse that kind of manner, anyway.

"What's your name?" the man asked with a wink at him. Sanji blew his smoke and looked sideways at the marimo.

"Sanji."

Zoro opened his eyes when the fellow has gone away.

"You're awfully friendly," he muttered to the cook quietly.

"It's called charms," Sanji answered, but then they heard a commotion around the bar. Looking around, Sanji saw the lady serving the menu being pulled by a tall, fat man carrying a large pistol behind his back.

"I just said sit with me, it won't hurt you!" the man shouted with a grin.

"P-please… I can't sit with you, I've so many things to do…" the lady pleaded looking tearful. Some of her lady co-workers were also backing away in fear.

Sanji stood up quietly.

"Leave this to me," he told the marimo who closed his eyes again. He could hear the footsteps of the black leg approach the commotion. Zoro opened his eyes to look around again but something caught his eye.

* * *

"Cracked ribs, broken legs, severely damage spinal cord and deeply injured shoulders on top of that… I'm really surprised what's still holding you together, Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed after treating the badly injured chef of the Straw Hat Pirates inside Sunny Go. The other members of the crew were around the doctor as he treated Sanji on the floor.

"Is he going to live, Chopper?" Luffy asked with a frown on his face, "can he still make dinner?"

"You idiot, you're still thinking of that?" Usopp muttered. "But Sanji, you're really something… like an idiot I mean."

Sanji opened his eyes.

"Bakka. These wounds are nothing compared to the ladies I saved back at the town…"

"Indeed," Brook nodded with conviction, "the number of panties you saved…"

"That's not it!" Nami knocked the head of the skeleton away in frustration, "quit thinking of those stuff!"

"That's really Sanji-kun for you," Robin admitted with her eyes looking unfailingly at the wounded warrior, "you really live up to your name."

"Of course~ Robin~ chuwaann…*cough*" the blond chef coughed badly that made the doctor panic.

"Stop moving too much, Sanji!"

Luffy laughed heartily while Zoro, who was standing a few feet away from the group didn't say anything. Nami then looked at her log post and had to sigh.

"In any case, we can still stay here for a few more hours so everybody try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. You can still go around town at your heart's content but don't end up like this idiot here, got that?"

"Hai!"

"Ooh," Luffy smirked as he jogged away with Usopp, "she called Sanji an idiot, hahahaha!"

Sanji sighed. "Nami-san sounds so worried about me~"

"What surprised me is why didn't Roronoa helped Sanji at once?" they could hear Franky asking the group. That got Sanji to look up at the marimo who already turned away.

Moments later, Sanji was sent by Chopper on his bed and was left there to rest.

"I'll be checking on you from time to time so take a rest."

Sanji didn't say anything as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

"Dammit…it hurts…" he muttered to himself.

"It's your own fault for fooling around like that," a familiar voice said that made Sanji look around.

"It's you," he muttered as his eyes fell on the figure of the swordsman standing by the doorway.

Zoro entered the room and closed it after him. Sanji rose a little from the bed, supported by his elbows, and watched the swordsman walk near him.

"Shut up." he muttered coldly. "It's your fault too… you were pretty late in rescuing your lover, so stop scolding me."

Zoro eyed him and then raised his fist. Sanji saw the punch coming and closed his eyes expectantly, but Zoro merely knocked his head lightly.

"Idiot, getting beat up like that…but, I'm sorry I got you hurt… I got distracted by something."

Sanji felt his face reddening. What was with Zoro all of a sudden being emotional and showy like that?

Brushing away the hands of the swordsman, Sanji shot him a look.

"I told you to leave it to me anyway. Nobody expected that guy to have eaten a devil fruit that can blow you if you touch him, anyway so it's no one's fault." the cook hissed and then clutched on his side, "but you got rid of him in the end anyway so don't apologize."

Zoro continued frowning at the cook.

"Stay here until we're off this island…"

Sanji blinked.

"Where would I go in this condition, idiot?"

"I saw that brown haired guy," Zoro whispered all of a sudden, with his eyes hidden at the shadow, "that person who was hitting on you by the counter. He was watching you when you approached that fat guy. He looked really interested in you. It got on my nerves."

Sanji blinked up at Zoro I disbelief. Did he hear it right? So the reason why Zoro was distracted was that man he was talking to that day?

"You…" he started with unfailing look at the green haired man before him. He could see every nerve on Zoro's head pounding, could feel the seething rage behind those calm eyes… So Zoro was jealous after all?

"Just don't leave the ship," Zoro said again as he turned away, "that man may have followed us when I carried you here… it really annoyed me how he looked at you that way… nobody is allowed to look at you that way except me."

"You're awfully selfish," Sanji smiled and patted the side of the bed where he was sitting, "I already made it clear to him that I was taken, didn't I?"

Zoro gave in and sat beside the cook.

"Yet you let him lit the cigarette for you," he pointed out with a serious frown, "you're very nice."

"And you're holding a grudge against that?" the cook nearly laughed at how simpleton his lover was. He wrapped his good arm around the marimo and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Zoro answered his kiss and the two shared a passionate kiss for a few moments.

Just then—

"Sanji!" they could hear Usopp shouting outside, "Sanji someone's looking for you!"

The lovers looked at the doorway.

* * *

Moments later the brown haired man was standing outside the ship's deck with a huge smile on his face. Zoro gritted his teeth in disbelief as he stood outside the chef's room.

"This… moron…"

"Who're you?" Luffy asked as he stood in front of the new comer.

"Oh, my bad," the brown haired man answered, "The name's Ylmaz! Nice to meet you!"

Luffy blinked, and then looked at Usopp who was standing next to him.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Usopp shook his head.

"But he said he was looking for Sanji," the sniper looked up at Zoro who was standing just outside Sanji's room. "Zoro… you look awfully distracted…"

"Oi, you," Zoro said loudly all of a sudden, "get the hell out of here if you know what's best for you."

Ylmaz glanced up at Zoro, and then his eyes showed recognition.

"Aha! You're Sanji-chan's nakama! How's he? I saw him get beat up pretty badly so I just wanna check on him! Could you show me his room?"

Zoro's nerves exploded.

"GET-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-HERE!"

Ylmaz blinked as Zoro went three swords style all of a sudden. Then his eyes bulged.

"Eh… you… it can't be…?"

"Don't push your luck and think you can get pass this door," Zoro muttered, giving the brown haired guy a deathly look as he readied his stance of offense. The whole crew were wide eyed.

"Uwaaah!" and Ylmaz ran away. Zoro pushed his swords back on its sheaths.

"He ran away," Usopp muttered as they watched the guy ran off.

"He's pretty scared, huh?" Nami looked at Zoro pointedly, "You didn't have to be too hard on the guy, you know?"

"Did I just saw Zoro use three style? So does that mean it was a combat to death?" Luffy was asking as his crew started to disperse.

"It was a combat to death," Robin nodded with a smile, "It was for Roronoa-kun, anyway."

"Tsk," Zoro muttered as he closed the door shut behind him.

"Oi! That's not your room!" Usopp shouted over the heads.

* * *

Sanji watched as Zoro re-entered the room looking calm.

"You didn't have to scare the guy," he muttered as Zoro sat on the bed again.

"Leave it," Zoro muttered, touching Sanji's chin and kissing his lips.

"Oi, you're forgetting I'm wounded," the cook whispered as he felt the swordman's hand slid down the middle of his legs, "I can't… overexert myself... fool…"

"Don't get distracted anymore," Zoro muttered and the two kissed once more, "just kiss me…"

Sanji held onto Zoro's shoulder as they share their moment. His man wasn't that insensitive after all. Well, he maybe a hopeless wanderer, but Zoro was definitely his type of man. The wandering marimo still gets jealous after all.

* * *

**END**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
